Many times it is difficult or impossible to provide the appropriate medical care or other services to remote areas and/or areas having difficult terrain, such as mountains, jungles, and the like. The uneven terrain causes difficulty in erecting any sort of covered structure. The difficult terrain also prevents land vehicles from reaching those areas. Accordingly, an apparatus that is transportable and provides some shelter to remote areas during times of emergency is needed.